A Whole New World
by MyImmortalxo
Summary: Michael Glass gets the chance to record a CD - in New York City. What will happen when the residents of the Glass House meet a group of Shadowhunters? Read to find out...
1. An Opportunity & An Encounter

**Okay, so I had the idea to do a Morganville Vampires/ Mortal Instruments Crossover story. They're my two favourite series of books, so I thought why not combine them? :D**

**It's a very long chapter, to get the story started, but hey don't complain, it's unusual for me to write long chapters.**

**It's set after Ghost Town, and after City of Glass.**

**Pairings are: ClairexShane, EvexMichael, ClaryxJace, IsabellexSimon & AlecxMagnus.**

***I own nothing but this plot. Characters and everything else belong to their rightful owners, Cassandra Clare & Rachel Caine.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"This show is so cheesey." Claire turned her head to look at her boyfriend, Shane, who was cuddling her from behind. She was watching Glee, one of her favourite shows. Shane loved to make fun of her for it. "They're singing Lady Gaga in a bathroom, seriously?"

Claire laughed before replying, "If you hate it so much then why do you watch it with me?"

"Some of the girls are hot," he said shrugging. Claire smacked his arm before turning back to watch the TV. "No comparison to you though," he whispered, trailing his nose along her jawline, causing a shiver to ripple through her body.

"Cold?" he asked, a mischevous tone to his voice.

"Toasty warm actually," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh, well I guess you don't need me here then do you?" he said starting to get up, but Claire pulled him back down forcefull so that he hovered on top of her.

"You're not going anywhere," she said giggling as he pressed his lips forcefully to hers. She slid her hands around his neck, grabbing his hair in her fists, while his hands roamed along her waist. Her whole body lifted to his, like a magnet, and her hands left his hair to pull on the bottom of his shirt. Just as she was about to pull it over his head, the front door slammed shut.

"Hey, anybody in?" Michaels voice called, before entering the living room. He stopped when he witnessed the compromising position that she and Shane were in.

She turned to look at him, "It's uh, not what it looks like?" she said innocently, while Shane laughed and rolled off her, putting his shirt right.

"Course it's not. You two just can't keep off each other can you, you animals?" Michael teased.

"More like she can't keep her hands off me. I'm just too irresistable," Shane said, with a wink at Claire.

"Too much information dude. Is Eve home?" Michael asked. Right on cue, Eve arrived home putting her bag down on the table, and giving Michael a quick kiss on the lips.

Claire was sure, that if he wasn't naturally pale, being a vampire, there would be a resounding blush colouring his cheeks right now.

Michael cleared his throat before speaking. "I have some big news to tell you guys."

Shane looked at him very seriously, before saying, "Are you coming out?"

To answer his question, Michael picked up the nearest book and lobbed it at Shane's head, while Claire and Eve tried to hold back a laugh.

"It was only a question," Shane muttered.

"I'm being serious. I've been offered to go record a CD. A real one this time, not just a demo."

"Really?" Eve yelled in excitment, jumping up and down. "Oh my god!"

Michael smiled, and continued. "It's in New York, which means..." Michael stopped and looked at Shane, and they both shouted "Roadtrip!" in unison.

"Well when do you go?" Claire asked.

"When do _we _go," Michael corrected her. Noticing Claire's confused expression he explained. "You didn't think I would leave you guys here did I? I mean I know Dallas was quite eventful, but we're going by plane this time, it should be safer."

Claire grinned and got up to give Michael a big hug. "I'm so happy for you. Your dreams are finally coming true."

"I know," he said with a shaky breath.

Claire stepped back and went to stand with Shane, letting Eve go and have some time with her boyfriend.

Claire looked up at Shane who was grinning in happiness.

"When do we go?" he asked.

"Um, tomorow actually. Oliver has to come with us out of Morganville and make sure we board our plane though. We leave at 10am."

"But the sunlight? Won't it bother you?" Eve asked concered.

"No, it's fine, we have the specially made vampire cars, and as long as I don't sit near a window I should be fine. They're making sure I get a vampire car in New York as well."

"This is totally awesome," Shane said.

"Oh my god!" Eve suddenly yelled. "I hardly have any time to pack!" She ran over and grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her upstairs.

* * *

9.45am. They were all ready. Eve had 3 suitcases, whereas Claire, Michael and Shane only had one each. It was all a matter of waiting.

Eve and Shane were bursting with excitement about getting out of Morganville again, and Michael looked as if her was trying too hard not to get excited. _He's probably worrying about leaving_, Claire thought. _After what happened in Dallas anyway._

Oliver arrived on time, not showing any emotion as he watched them put all their suitcases into the back of his car. Michael had to leave with an umbrella, to avoid getting burned.

Michael took the front seat with Oliver, and Shane sat in the middle of Claire and Eve in the backseat.

"Yo, don't you have any tunes in this car?" Eve questioned.

"I do," Oliver said. He said nothing else.

"Well are you going to play any? It's boring in here?"

"Nope," he replied simply. Eve gave up and leant her head against the window, while Claire rested her head on Shane's chest.

The drive wasn't long, and they found themselves at the airport within an hour. Michael made a dash into the airport first, to get away from the light, while Claire, Eve and Shane grabbed the cases. Oliver made no move to help. He walked up to the doors with them and spoke to Michael.

"You have as long as it takes you to do your recording. No more. If you lie about the time it took you, we will know and we will come and get you, understand?"

Michael nodded, and said "Thank you for letting me go. You don't know how much this means to me."

Oliver's response was simply a grunt, and he walked back to the car.

The four of them got their cases checked in and made their way through secutiry. Eve wasn't happy about having to remove all her jewlery, and Shane looked dumbfounded when he had to remove his belt. "If you get a view of my ass, you only have yourselves to blame," he told them, making Claire giggle.

Claire was the only one that had been on a plane before, and Eve was especially nervous. "What if we crash?" "How does it even stay up in the air?" "What if one of the engines explode?" Nothing Claire said could make her feel any better about it.

They had to wait about an hour before they could board the plane - something which really annoyed Shane - so they just walked around the shops. When it came to boarding, Eve was totally freaking out.

"Oh my god, Michael, I'm so scared. What if we crashed, or , we - I don't know" she cried holding onto Michael.

"Eve, look at me," he said taking her face in his hands. "It's going to be fine, I promise you." Eve nodded and took his hand.

Their seats were seperate. Claire and Shane were together by the window, and Eve and Michael were together near the back, so he could avoid the sun.

When the plane took off, Claire held Shane's hand tightly, sending reasurrance his way. She didn't hear any screaming or crying, so she figured Eve was doing okay, and when the plane was finally in the air, Shane spoke.

"Hey," he whispered softly. She turned to look at him. "We could stay here you know. The vamps said nothing about forcing us back, we could stay in New York, live a normal life... I could take you out on a proper date, not having to worry about vampire attacks."

Claire was tempted, she was, but she couldn't. "I can't Shane. My parents... I can't leave them. I have my job, and I don't think Amelie would be too happy about me leaving for good."

Shane sighed. "One day," he said. "One day, we will get out of there, and I will live my life with you the way it's supposed to be," he promised. Claire nodded, smiling, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I need the bathroom," Shane announced, getting up out of his seat and walking down the plane. His empty seat was quickly filled with Eve, looking rather chirpy.

"Hey Claire Bear, how you doing?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Shane's trying to convince me to run away again though, but I just... can't" she said with a sigh.

"I know Claire. He understands too, but he doesn't want you living in danger like that. I'm sure you two will run off eventually though." she said smiling.

"That's what he said," Claire said with a chuckle. "I take it by the lack of screaming earlier that you handled take off pretty well?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Planes are pretty cool actually. Plus, one of the guys sitting near me is super hot," Eve said winking.

"Eve!" Claire scolded. "You have a boyfriend!"

"Like I could forget Michael. Doesn't mean I can't browse though."

"Hey, Goth Girl, you're in my seat," Shane said, having returned from the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going. Catch you later," Eve said walking back to sit with Michael.

"We're not much further away now," Claire told Shane.

"I know, exciting isn't it?" Claire laughed and lay her head against his shoulder, relaxing for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Their hotel was rather posh. Vampires apparently can afford to spend a lot of money. Claire and Eve were sharing a room, and Michael and Shane were. Michael didn't have to be in the studio for a couple more days, but they were allowed to arrive earlier to get settled in.

Claire thought New York was amazing. It was so full of life, everybody having somewhere to go, somewhere to be. The city was just so alive. It was a huge contrast to what life was like in Morganville. The roads were always busy, filled with yellow taxis, and tall buildings loomed over everything. Offices, apartments, everything. Everything was just so beautiful. Eve got excited when she noticed all the shops around town, making Michael promise that he would take her shopping. Claire however, found all the sights the best part. She made a mental note to go see the Statue of Liberty, among other things.

Claire was in the middle of unpacking when Eve ran in the room a flyer in her hand. "Claire! There's a party tonight! At some club called Pandemonium. It's a good job I brought some awesome clothes."

"Do we have to go?" Claire sighed.

"Yes! Michael and Shane are up for it! It's open from 8pm, so we have a couple of hours to get ready. Hurry up and unpack so I can start doing your hair and make up!" Eve said in excitment.

Not wanting to dampen her spirits, Claire agreed and unpacked at a quicker speed, before allowing Eve to take control of her hair.

* * *

Claire admired her reflection. Eve had half-curled her shoulder-length hair, leaving a certain bounceability to it, and given her just to right amount of make-up to make her look good. She was dressed in a red halter top, and a pair of black shorts, with fishnet tights. Plus a pair of black ankle boots. It wasn't something she would have picked out herself, but Eve insisted. Eve was dressed in a rather tight black dress, also wearing fishnet stockings, and big heels. How she walked in them, Claire would never know.

Claire and Eve walked to meet Michael and Shane who were dressed relatively casually. But with leather jackets. Shane's mouth dropped open when he saw what Claire was wearing, and a mischaevous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Like something you see?" Claire asked innocently.

"Oh you bet I do," Shane replied taking her hand.

They all walked down the streets of New York, until they came across the club called Pandemonium. There was a large queue outside, with people dressed in alsorts of random outfits. Claire swear she spotted a guy dressed as a banana, but she could have been imagining it.

The bouncers let them straight in, and Michael went to the bar to get drinks, while Claire, Eve and Shane found a booth to sit at.

The club was incredibly loud, with people dancing in very innapropriate ways. Michael came back with their drinks and sat down, until Eve took his hand and dragged him out to dance. Claire, looking at Shane, also got up, and he followed her to the dancefloor.

They were dancing for a while on the tightly-packed dancefloor, which is why Claire got groped a few times, causing an angry reaction from Shane. She thought she counted at least 7 guys who he had threatened to punch. Not wanting him to get into a fight, Claire took him back to their seats, quickly followed by Michael and Eve.

They were talking and laughing normally, until Michaels head suddenly shot up, his nose out, as if he was smelling something.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Eve asked placing a hand on his.

"Vampire," he growled. "I can smell a vampire out here." He shared a worried expression with Shane before he scanned his eyes across the club. He settled his gaze on a guy and girl standing far in the corner.

"Him," he said quietly. "That guy with the brown hair, talking to the curly red head. He's a vampire. I can smell him."

Shane was about to get up, but Claire stopped him.

"Dude wait, lets just watch. See what happens," Michael told him, and Shane reluctantly sat back down. All four of them turned their gaze to the couple standing in the corner.

They looked like friends, the red haired girl laughing quite a few times. It didn't look as though the vampire-boy was going to hurt her. Then they were joined by three more people. Two more guys, and a girl.

One of the guys had curly blonde hair, and he stood next to the red haired girl, placing a kiss on her lips, causing a blush to rise on her cheeks. He then leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded in response. He then said something to the vampire, making his expression turn to that of annoyance, before he nodded and walked off to sit at the bar. The other guy had black hair, and strikingly blue eyes, and the other girl who was with him must have been his sister. She had long straight black hair, and also blue eyes. _They were all so beautiful_, Claire thought, _especially that blonde one._

The blonde guy took the red haired girls hand, and they walked out into a back room, followed by the other two.

Claire turned back to her friends, confused. Shane looked at lost for something to say, before he said "Maybe they're all going for an orgy in the back room and they don't let vampires join?"

Claire and Eve laughed but Michael did not look amused.

"I should have known it wouldn't be this easy," he said angrily. "There was bound to be something else out here." Claire looked over to the bar, where the vampire was sitting, with a flask in front of him, talking to the woman behind the bar.

"Well the vampire seems pretty innocent," Claire felt she should say.

Michael nodded slowly, then his head snapped back up as the four people from earlier returned back into the room.

They were all now dressed in black, both girls with their hair tied up. The red haired girl had what appeared to be a dagger in her hand, the black haired girl held a whip, the black haired boy had a bow and arrow slung over his shoulder, while the blonde haired guy had some form of blade in his hand.

"Well this looks interesting," Shane said quietly.

They all watched them as the blonde haired boy stroked his hand down the red girls face, and whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush again. He kissed her fiercely, before breaking apart and leading them out again.

"Come on," Michael said getting up, gesturing for them to follow him. Claire got up, and walked behind Shane, holding his hand tightly.

Michael walked ahead faster, checking the coast was clear, and gestured for them to get behind him. They perched behind a door, peeking round to witness what was going on infront of them.

There was another girl tied to a post. She had bubblegum pink hair and was dressed in usual party attire, but something about her gaze just wasn't right. Her voice, however, was perfectly normal.

"You're pretty," she said to the blonde guy, batting her fake eyelashes.

"That I already know," he said and walked closer to her. "You might not want to say anything else though or you might make my girlfriend jealous."

"Jace," the red-haired girl scolded. "Stop messing around."

The guy named Jace grinned at her. "It's fine Clary, I know what I'm doing. Alec, Isabelle, would you care to join me?"

Alec and Isabelle walked so they were standing next to him, Isabelle with her whip held firmly, and Alec with his arrow poised. The girl named Clary stayed back. _Not allowed in the fight_, Claire guessed. Her boyfriend Jace seemed like the over-protective type.

Jace held up his blade, and walked right up to the girl. "You know what we are don't you, demon?" he asked her, leaning right into her face, letting his breath wash over her. He then rolled up his sleeve to reveal black marks all over his skin.

The girl hissed. "_Shadowhunter!"_

Michael looked confused, as he glanced back at Claire, Eve and Shane. He mouthed _"Shadowhunter?" _to them, but she just shrugged. She had no idea what that was. She turned her attention back to the group.

"Clary, would you mind untying her?" Jace asked. She looked confused.

"Untie her? What, why?"

"It's more fun when they fight back," he said with a cocky grin.

Clary looked concerned but walked over to the girl, regardless. The girl hissed at her as she began to untie the ropes binding her to the post.

"Now Clary, get your dagger ready, she's probably going to pounce you. Don't worry though, I'll get her."

She nodded, holding her dagger out high in one hand, while untying the ropes with the other. When the girl was free however, she did not go for Clary, but straight for Jace. She struck out and knocked him to the floor, and jumped on top of him. But he was fast, and he swung out with his blade, slicing her arm clean off.

_Oh my god!_, Claire thought shocked, with a mixture of horror and disgust._ He just cut that girls arm off!_

The black-haired girl called Isabelle, struck out her whip, and wrapped it round the girls legs, spinning her up into the air, and knocking her to the floor. From their, Alec got his bow and arrow, and shot it straight through her heart. The girl died, then... dissapeared.

Claire slowly stood up, and made her way outside, ignoring Shane's protests for her to stay back there. She walked outside, just as the red-haired girl threw herself into Jace's arms, and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. He sensed Claire's presence however, and looked up to see her staring at them. His expression turned to confusion.

"What did you just do to that girl? She just... dissapeared!" Claire cried. She had know idea what was going on, but she needed answers. She turned to see the approach of Michael, Shane and Eve.

"Jace, did you put the glamour on properly?" Isabelle asked annoyed.

"Yes! The glamour is up, they shouldn't be able to see us!" he said exasperated.

"Well, clearly we can," Shane spoke up.

Jace turned to look at Clary, before looking at Claire. "I think I'm experiencing a bit of de ja vu here."

* * *

**Tada! There you go, super long chapter, but it had to be to get the story started. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue it. I actually quite like it, but there's no point me writing if nobody's reading.**

**So let me know what you thought, and review please! :D**


	2. An Introduction

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed my first chapter, it means a lot that you took the time to read it. And thank you to all my silent readers as well, for story-alerts and favouriting. Next chapter!**_

* * *

___

Previously:

_"Jace, did you put the glamour on properly?" Isabelle asked annoyed._

_"Yes! The glamour is up, they shouldn't be able to see us!" he said exasperated._

_"Well, clearly we can," Shane spoke up._

_Jace turned to look at Clary, before looking at Claire. "I think I'm experiencing a bit of de ja vu here."_

_

* * *

_

Claire POV

"You're telling me," Isabelle muttered, looking in their direction. All four of them were staring at them, paying specific attention to Claire. It was unnerving.

"Look," Michael said standing forward. "Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?"

"I don't really see how it's any of your business, mun-" Jace stopped mid-sentence, and raised his head into the air, as if smelling something foul. He then stared directly at Michael, a knowing grin on his face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You're not a mundane are you?"

"It would help if I knew what a mundane was," Michael replied sourly. Claire looked at him, seeing his expression growing quickly impatient. She then shared a glance with Shane, who had the same expression on his face.

"A human, basically. I can tell that your three little friends here are mundanes - well, that goth chick is a bit misleading - but she's a mundane. You, however, are not. Am I right when I say... vampire?" Jace asked, a cocky grin on his face. _God,_ Claire thought, _This guy really thinks he's 'all that'._

"What?" Alec burst out. "He looks nothing like a vampire Jace, you're being an idiot."

Jace turned around to Alec, pursing his lips before answering. "Take a good look Alec. Pale skin, something just not right about the eyes, I'm guessing if you looked in his mouth you would find some nice pointy teeth too. Go on, tell me I'm wrong." He turned to Michael, waiting for his confirmation. Claire gulped, this didn't seem to be going down too well.

"Yes. I'm a vampire. Now who, and what the hell are you?" Michael said between his teeth. Claire glanced at him and saw Eve take his hand in hers, giving him a reasurring squeeze, before looking back at the group of strangers.

The red-headed girl Clary stepped forward infront of Jace, giving him a look that clearly said not to interrupt her. She looked nervous, speaking infront of strangers, but she spoke confidently. "I don't know how much you heard before, or if you picked up on any names. But I'm Clary. This is Isabelle," she gestured to the girl with long black hair, "Alec, she said gesturing to the dark haired boy, "and this is my asshole of a boyfriend Jace," she said gesturing to the boy with blonde curly hair.

He made a mock bow at her, muttering "My lady," as he did so, causing Clary to laugh, despite herself. She turned to her three friends, having some form of silent argument with them, before turning back to Claire, Shane, Michael and Eve. "They're saying I shouldn't tell you anything else, but you can already see through our glamour, so you already know too much. We're Shadowhunters. We're trained to kill demons, it's our job."

Jace stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder, a mocking smile on his face. "Actually, Clary here is not fully trained. But she begged me to let her come out tonight. I would have said no, but she promised be something very tasteful in return," he said with a wink. Clary blushed deeply and put her head down in embarassment, making Jace laugh.

Claire looked at Shane who was trying to hold back a laugh, and stepped forward. If that girl Clary could speak for her friends, why couldn't she?

"Um, okay. I'm Claire. This is my boyfriend Shane," she said gesturing to Shane, who gave her a look, clearly telling her to stop talking, but she ignored him and continued anyway. "This is Eve," Claire said gesturing to Eve, who gave a mini-wave and awkward smile in return, "And you - uh, already know Michael."

"So, Michael, you're a vampire?" Isabelle spoke up asking. He simply nodded in return, his face tight. Isabelle turned to Jace and said, "Maybe I should go get Simon, I think he would be interested in this. He's... different."

"Sure, why not. They know too much already know anyway, it's not gonna hurt for them to know anymore," Jace answered her. Isabelle sauntered off back into the club, in search for somebody called Simon.

"Who's Simon?" Claire asked.

"Isabelles "boyfriend"," Jace answered, doing mock quotation marks in the air. "He's also Clary's best friend/sort of ex boyfriend/day-walking vampire."

"Well he keeps busy," Eve muttered behind Claire.

"Vampire?" Michael asked quickly, head shooting up, eyes suddenly alert.

"Trust me when I say, it is a very long story," Jace replied. Jace turned Clary around, hands on her shoulder, whispering something to her. Claire watched him, and noticed that he was actually really beautiful. Sure, he acted like a total douchebag, but his blonde hair and golden eyes just gave him an angel-like quality. The way he looked at Clary... it reminded Claire of the way she sometimes saw Shane looking at her. It made Claire's heart warm, instantly liking him more, if he cared for her that much. It was obvious Clary was attracted to him, she blushed practically everytime he touched her in a caressing way, and despite her earlier despriction of him being an 'asshole', Claire could see that she felt the same way. It was sweet.

Claire turned her attention away from them and looked back at her own friend. Michael and Shane were conversing behind her, talking quickly in hushed whispers. Eve came to stand by her, and Claire was glad for the comfort of a friend with her right now.

"Hey," Eve whispered to her. Claire looked up. "Don't tell Michael I said this, right? But that blonde guy is one smoking hot dude. I wouldn't mind a bit of that."

Claire laughed in disbelief, but couldn't deny Eve's statement. "As long as you don't tell Shane I agreed with you," Claire replied and her and Eve burst into laughter.

They stopped at the sound of the backdoor opening, and out-stepped Isabelle, and the vampire Simon. Michael immediately snapped his head up into Simon's direction, gazing at him intently. He looked like he wanted to go over there, but Shane's restraint on his arm kept him where he was.

Simon was actually pretty normal looking, Claire thought. He had brown hair, average height, and was wearing a shirt that said, "That's what she said." But then Claire looked closer. The way his hair shined, was not in a human way, and his skin looked deathly pale under the street lights. He looked around, confused.

"Who are they?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"We thought you might like to meet somebody," Isabelle told him.

Simon looked taken aback. "Are you trying to set me up on a date?"

Isabelle lightly smacked his arm. "No! Michael is a vampire from... wait, where are you from again?"

"We're from Morganville, Texas," Michael answered.

"Yeah so? I've met other vampires before you know. You say it like I'm not the only famous day-walking vampire in New York."

"But he's _different,"_ Isabelle stressed, looking around to somebody to help her out in her explanation.

"Come on Simon, even you must be able to see it. He's a vampire, but he doesn't look the same as you," Clary said.

"I can see that. I'm not blonde for one thing."

Isabelles nostrils flared in anger, looking as if she was close to hitting him. Simon was saved though, by Alec. "Maybe we should go talk to Magnus. He might know more about all this, he knows everything else."

"Who's Magnus?" Shane asked, speaking for the first time.

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Alec answered simply. Claire stared at him blankly. Warlock?

"He's also Alec's boyfriend," Jace said grinning.

"What? He is not! How did you - I mean, what makes you think that?" Alec stuttered.

"Are you forgetting who it was that walked in on you two at the back of Pandemonium? I think my eyes are still bleeding." Jace said cringing. Alec blushed and turned his head down in an attempt to hide it.

"Okay, enough about my brothers gay sex life. Are we going to see Magnus or not? I, for one, would like to find out more about this, and maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on here." Isabelle said.

Jace nodded, and said "You heard the lady. To Magnus it is." He started walking forward, as if expecting everybody to follow, but then turned round and spoke to Claire, Michael, Shane and Eve. "I forgot you don't know who he is. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He's half-demon, half-human. He's magic and stuff, for lack of a better word. He knows pretty much everything about anything, he'll probably be able to help us out with all this. He probably wouldn't help us if it wasn't for the fact that Alec was dating him."

"And why should we trust you?" Michael asked.

"We didn't say you had to. But I'm guessing you want to understand everything as well, so it's probably best for you to come with us."

Michael sighed and nodded. Jace took Clary's hand in his, gesturing for everybody to follow on. Isabelle walked behind them, holding Simon's hand, and Alec walked awkwardly next to them. Claire felt Shane's hand slip around her waist, and he started pulling her forward, following the group of Shadowhunters.

"You alright?" he whispered to her.

"Yes," she whispered back. "Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A bit freaked out by all of this, but hey, we've dealt with weirder stuff. I just don't like you being in the middle of all this Claire. It's my job to protect you, and I'm not doing a very good job if you're getting involved in all this."

"I can take care of myself Shane. I've proved that before. And don't worry about me getting involved, I wouldn't have let you guys go to New York without me." They rounded a corner and were coming up to a what looked like a deserted building, but Claire guessed the warlock Magnus lived round here somewhere..

Shane sighed, tracing light circles on her hip. "I know, I just don't like seeing you in the middle of all this."

Claire stopped walking and took his hands in hers. "Don't worry about it Shane, I'm fine. These guys don't seem like they're going to hurt us - yet anyway. I'm fine, okay?"

Shane smiled faintly and bent his head down to hers, lips brushing with hers lightly and Claire responded immediately under his touch. She stood up on her toes to get closer to him, arms snaking around the back of his neck to pull his face closer to hers.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat broke Claire out of her Shane filled haze. Claire looked up and saw everybody else standing infront of an old building, clearly waiting for them.

"Finished?" Jace asked impatiently.

"Actually no, but I'm guessing we're going to have to stop anyway," Shane responded. Jace narrowed his eyes at Shane, clearly not liking being challenged in the world of humour and sarcasm. Claire walked up to them with Shane's hand in hers, and then Jace buzzed up one of the rooms.

"What do you want?" a voice asked.

"Hey, we need your help with something, it's kind of important," Jace told him over the speaker.

"And why should I help you with anything?"

"Because your boyfriend Alec is here," Jace replied grinning as a beep sounded through the speaker, indicating they had been let in. He opened the door and stepped in with Clary following quickly at his side. "Prepare youreself to meet Magnus Bane. You're going to need it."

* * *

**And I'm ending it there because I'm just that mean! So, what do you think will happen? Will Magnus have answers? Will Shane and Jace get in an argument over who is the most sarcastic. Reviews make me write faster... *hint hint* ;)**


	3. A Discovery & A Clash

_Previously: He opened the door and stepped in with Clary following quickly at his side. "Prepare youreself to meet Magnus Bane. You're going to need it."_

_

* * *

_

Claire followed through the threshold into the apartment and was surprised to see the appearance of Magnus Bane. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting him to look like, but this was definately not it. He was tall and skinny, with black hair spiked up. He was wearing what looked like purple leather pants, and a purple leopard print waistcoat with no shirt underneath. He also had sparkly eye make-up on. Claire could not stop staring at him, her mouth hanging slightly open, but noticing Alec staring at her a little bit from infront, she quickly closed her mouth.

Magnus took in Claire and her friends appearances and looked up at Alec in confusion. "May I ask why you've brought me, three mundanes?" Magnus said, then added, "and a vampire?"

"Because they saw through our glamour earlier at Pandemonium," Alec replied.

"That would explain the very revealing clothing," Magnus said and Claire fidgeted uncomfortably, instantly regretting letting Eve choose her outfit.

"Yeah, so we came here because we thought you might be able to explain why this vampire guy here is different," Jace said.

Magnus shifted his gaze to Michael, studying him. "Are you from Morganville?" Michael nodded in reply.

"Well that answers your question. He's a Morganville Vampire," Magnus said and went to go sit down on his couch.

"Oh really? Because we never figured that part out by ourselves," Jace replied sourly.

"You didn't? All you had to do was ask him where he was from," Magnus said innocently, causing Jace's nostrils to flare in annoyance.

Alec stepped in and said, "Magnus we're serious. We know they're from Morganville. We were wondering if you had any insight as to why they can see us and why Michael seems different from Simon."

"Can't you guess? There is more than one specific type of vampire you know. The Morganville Vampires are very famous among history records. The Founder Amelie has been around for centuries, her father Bishop gave vampires a disease causing them all to go crazy the older they got. Am I correct if I say that the disease is cured now?" he asked.

"Yeah it is," Shane spoke up. "Claire figured out the cure."

"Really?" Magnus asked surprised. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I didn't do it myself. I worked with Myrnin - my vampire boss. The cure was in Bishops blood. We managed to take his blood and kill him. We then used it to cure the towns vampires of the disease," Claire said nervously. She was very aware of the fact that everybody in the room was watching her. Especially Jace. He was studying her with an intense curiosity which made Claire even more nervous.

"But you're a mundane," Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, do not be so quick to judge. Mundanes can be perfectly intelligent, this one here just seems more intelligent than average," Magnus said. He stood up and gathered some books from his shelf. "Now, if you want to read more about the Morganville Vampires, take these. I'm bored of you now." He thrust the books into Clary's arms and walked through to another room.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Simon said. Claire retreated for the door, hearing Jace behind her muttering something that sounded like 'Annoying gay warlock".

"I'm gonna stay with Magnus a bit guys. I'll see you back at the Institute later," Alec announced and Jace nodded. Alec retreated into the room where Magnus had gone.

They were all then back out onto the late New York city streets, unsure of what to do next.

"Where are you guys staying?" Clary asked.

"The Plaza hotel," Michael answered.

"Well," Isabelle said standing forward, "I personally don't trust you guys, especially with the knowledge you know about us now. Maybe you could come and stay with us at the Institute? We still have to figure out why you can see us in the first place."

"No, Isabelle," Jace said annoyed. "We're required to provide shelter for Shadowhunters, but not mundanes."

"Jace," Clary said quietly resting her hand on his arm. He seemed to relax a little bit at her touch. "It's not like they're ordinary mundanes, and like Isabelle said, we need to figure out how they can see us. It's not going to hurt. Michael, can you go inside churches?"

Michael looked utterly confused with her question. "Of course I can," he answered. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because Simon can't. The Institute is hallowed ground, so he can't get it. At least we know you'll be able to."

"Fine, they can stay. But you or Isabelle can explain this to Maryse," Jace interupted. Clary nodded and kissed Jace's cheek.

Next to Claire, Shane coughed something which sounded a little bit like "whipped". Jace narrowed his eyes at Shane, evidently hearing him.

"What was that mundie?" he asked.

"I said - rather I coughed - that you're whipped," Shane replied. Claire shifted uncomfortably, afraid of what Jace would do in response, but Isabelle stepped infront of him.

"Seriously? You're going to do this now? Both of you shut up and start walking," Isabelle said annoyed. "Simon, are you going home?"

"Yeah, like Clary said, I can't go in the Institute," Simon replied. Isabelle gave him a kiss and he made his way back down the street.

"What do we do about our stuff?" Claire asked.

"I'll call Alec and tell him to get them from the hotel. Room numbers?" Isabelle asked.

"Um, room 627, and 628. How are you going to get in?" Claire asked.

"Us Shadowhunters have our ways," Isabelle replied and winked.

* * *

The Institute at first, looked like an old abandoned church, but when Claire concentrated, she saw it properly. She followed the Shadowhunters through the main doors, holding Shane's hand tightly as they did so.

They walked down a long corridor, before stepping into a lift. It was awkward. Nobody really spoke the whole time and so Claire was relieved when they reached the rooms. They stopped infront of a couple of doors, and Claire was unsure of what they were supposed to do next.

"We have two rooms spare, it's up to you who shares with who," Isabelle told us before walking off to her own room.

They were left standing with Jace and Clary. Jace was glaring at Shane and Claire could sense that there was going to be a clash in personalities here.

"Like Isabelle said, it's up to you if you want to go guys together and girls together. Or stay with your boyfriend. Side note: if you're going to do anything though, please keep the noise down," Jace told us noncholently and took Clary's hand, leading her down the corridor. Clary followed quickly giggling as she did so, and as they went into their room, Claire saw Jace beginning to remove his shirt as he kissed Clary with a strong fierceness. _Looks like Clary's keeping her promise from earlier_ Claire thought.

"Um, so what do you want to do? Roomwise?" Claire asked. She was silently hoping that she could share with Shane, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I was hoping I could share this room with my boyfriend," Eve said grinning.

"That's fine by me!" Michael said laughing and went into the room followed by Eve.

Shane gestured to the other room. "Shall we Miss Danvers?" Claire giggled and walked first into the room, Shane closing the door behind her. The room was very plain, everything neat. The bed was a double bed, which was good. It would have been awkward trying to share a single bed.

Claire walked around the room, taking in her surroundings, when she noticed her bags by the bed. "How did they get them here? And how did they know we would pick this room?"

"Don't complain about it," Shane said flopping down on the bed, and gestured for her to join him. Smiling, she changed into a tank top and shorts, before laying on the bed and curling up to Shane's chest.

"You know, that Jace guy is really getting on my nerves," Shane said.

"I would have thought you two would really get along. You're both very alike."

Shane seemed shocked. "How am I anything like that prick?"

"You're both inredibly sarcastic for starters."

"Whatever, Danvers. As long as you don't leave me for him, I'm fine," Shane replied, and Claire could sense the smile in his voice.

"Never," Claire whispered, and kissed his cheek, snuggling closer to him. Shane's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. For that moment, Claire thought that things might actually be okay.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I did my best :)**

**And do you want to see a chapter in a POV different from Claire's? If yes, do you want a current chapter from somebody else's perspective, or just the next chapter from a diffrent point of view? Let me know! Hit that review button! :D**


	4. A Discussion

**So this chapter is in Jace's POV and it's just a bit of Clary & Jace love, because they haven't been very focused on in the previous chapters. It's also a bit of an insight into everything Jace is thinking about the latest situation and you can see what their relationship is like at this time. Fluffiness warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabelle sauntered off leaving him and Clary stood awkwardly with the others. Jace felt himself automatically glaring at Shane, already taking an instant dislike to him.

"Like Isabelle said, it's up to you if you want to go guys together and girls together. Or stay with your boyfriend. Side note: if you're going to do anything though, please keep the noise down," he told them noncholently and took Clary's hand, leading her down the corridor. Clary followed quickly giggling as she did so, heading for their room. Jace started to pull the hem of his shirt up, kissing her fiercly, while managing to shut the door behind them at the same time.

Clary reached her hand around him and locked the door, grinning cheekily up at him. "Well what if somebody walked in on us?" she said giggling.

Jace smiled in return and kissed her again, but then pulled away and he took her face in his hands. "I love you, Clary. And I want to keep you safe and protect you, but I really don't like what's going on with these people. Something's not right. Please promise me you won't get too involved with any of them, we don't know anything about them."

Clary took his hands and held them in her own. "You're over-reacting. They don't know anything about us either, remember? You said yourself that they're just mundanes, plus one vampire, but we're Shadowhunters. I don't think they're a threat to be honest. I actually think Shane is a bit like you."

At that, Jace looked at her in disbelief. "What? I'm nothing like that idiot!"

Clary laughed, "You are! You both have that sarcastic, humerous quality."

"Please, he could never compare to the amazing-ness that is me. He only wishes."

Clary laughed again and pulled his face down to hers for another kiss. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He felt her arms go around his neck and tangle in his hair. He made a sound of contentment. This was what he wanted. Her. Forever. The feeling of her in his arms. Her lips against his. Everything about her made him go crazy and he wanted her in every way possible.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Clary moved her arms to tug on the bottom of his shirt. He moved back enough to let her pull it over his head before leaning back in and kissing her again, passionately. He moved his hands down to her legs so that they were gripping her thighs and pulled her even closer. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and Jace moved over to the bed and lay her down, hovering above her.

"You keeping with your promise then?" Jace asked mischeviously, kissing down her throat.

"Mmhmm," Clary said sighing. She took hold of Jace's hands and pulled him up into a sitting position with her. She held his gaze and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving herself in just a bra and jeans. Jace looked at her, taking in her beauty, and with a moan of surrender, kissed her again. Clary gasped at his fierceness, but responded to him just as passionately.

"Wait," Clary said, breaking away from him. Jace immediately panicked, fearing that he had gone too far or he had done something to hurt her, but she just unzipped her jeans, pulling them off, leaving her in just her underwear. She was so beautiful. It was then that Jace realised that they were going too far.

He stopped her when she tried pulling him back and her expression turned to that of hurt. "Are you sure you want to do this, Clary?"

She nodded, "I trust you, Jace."

He sat up properly on the bed, as did Clary, and turned to her properly. "It's just, we've never really talked about this before, not seriously anyway."

"Don't you want me?" she asked with hurt in her eyes.

"What? Of course I do, Clary. More than you know, but is tonight really such a good idea? Are you forgetting that we have guests a few doors down..."

She sighed. "I did forget, in all honesty. I love you, Jace. I'm not afraid."

He took a shaky breath. "Well, I am."

Clary looked at him, confused. "You're afraid? What of?"

"You always say I'm amazing at everything, but what if I'm not, Clary? I don't want to disapoint you... or hurt you."

She smiled up at him and took hold of his hand. "You could never disapoint me, Jace, and I can handle any pain, don't worry. But maybe tonight isn't such a good idea, as you said. What with everything going on right now."

He nodded and gazed at her. "I love you so much, Clary. I can't believe I'm saying no to you, it just proves that I'm an idiot."

Clary laughed, "You're not an idiot, Jace. I love you, too."

"As far as the hurting thing goes... when it comes to it, I'll try my hardest not to hurt you, I promise."

"I know," she said smiling softly. "It's to be expected... so I've heard. But I trust you, okay?" She placed her hands on Jace's face, and he nodded before kissing her on the forehead.

"I think we should go to sleep now," Jace said. "It's getting late.

Clary nodded and moved to get under the cover. "Won't you get cold in just your underwear?" Jace asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I can snuggle up to you for warmth," she said grinning.

"Oh is that so? Using me for my body heat? I'm appalled."

"Suck it up. You know you love it."

Jace couldn't deny it. He loved the feeling of going to sleep with her in his arms.

"Whatever, just don't wake me up with your snoring," he replied laying down under the quilt.

Clary followed and lightly smacked him on the chest. "I do NOT snore!"

"How would you know? You're asleep when you do it."

"I hate you sometimes. I don't know how I put up with you half of the time."

"It's because of my incredibly good looks and amazing charm."

"So I have you believe," she replied laughing.

"Whatever, you know it's true," Jace replied. "You gonna turn the light off?"

Clary reached her arm around and flipped the switch, sending the room into darkness. Jace felt her arms wrap around him and the feeling of her snuggling into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied and kissed her forehead. It was going to be a big day tomorow.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter didn't really go anywhere. I just can't resist a good fluff scene and in the first few chapters, there has been lack of some good romance stuff! So I thought why not put it in somewhere.**

**Oh, and has anybody read City of Fallen Angels? So good! I don't think I'm going to survive the wait to next year to find out what happened.**

**Anyway, see ya next time!**


	5. An Awakening

Claire POV

Claire woke in the morning just as the sun began to break out, casting beams of light into the room. She turned over and saw that Shane was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she quietly got up out of bed and got her bag from the floor. She reached around for her hairbrush and began going through her hair as quickly as possible. Then when she was done, she climbed back into bed next to Shane. She did this almost every morning, as her hair looked like a birds nest when she woke up and Shane loved to tease her for it. This way he couldn't.

She lay there beside him for a while and waited for him to wake up. When he did, he stretched his arms out and wrapped them around her.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Good morning," she replied. Shane smiled and then as he was looking around, he fixed his gaze on the door.

"What's that?" he said, indicating with his head the direction he was looking at. Claire looked and saw that there was a piece of paper that had been shoved under their door. Curious, she got up to go see what it was. It read:

_Be down in the kitchen for 9.30. We're all going to have a proper discussion about everything that's happened. And have breakfast. We'll decide what to do from there._

_Clary x_

Claire showed Shane the note who grunted after reading it and got up out of bed. Claire then checked the time. It was 9.20.

"Crap! Shane, we have 10 minutes to get ready!" she cried.

"Shit," he muttered and he grabbed his bag heading for the bathroom. Claire retrieved some clean clothes from her bag and got dressed as quickly as possible, before exchanging places with Shane and going into the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she was ready. Shane, however, was still doing his hair.

"Shane, c'mon! We have 2 minutes to get down there," she pleaded.

"Fine, fine. I'm ready," he replied. Claire grabbed her phone and hurried with Shane out of the door. They got out of their room when they realised that they had no idea where the kitchen was. Claire knocked on Michael and Eve's door but there was no response, so she assumed they must already be down there.

Biting her lip, Claire led Shane to the elevator and they went down to the ground floor. It was now 9.35 and they were late. She knew that it wasn't the end of the world that they were late, but she thought it seemed rather rude as they were guests here and she figured that Jace would be pretty pissed off.

After walking down the long corridor and checking many doors, her and Shane eventually found the kitchen and saw everybody already there waiting for them.

"Hi. Sorry, we got up late and then we got lost..." she explained. Claire noticed that yes, Jace was very pissed off. She tried to avoid his gaze and sat down in one of the two spare seats left out for them. Time to figure everything out.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is pathetically short. I wrote more but it just wasn't really working right so I thought I best leave it where it is here and write more when I have more inspiration to do so. **

**I'll try and update as soon as possible though. In the mean time, review? :)**


	6. A Telling of Tales

"Well now that you've graced us with your presence," Jace said. "We can get down to business."

"'Get down to business?'" Isabelle said. "Really, Jace?"

"What? That phrase doesn't work for me?" he asked.

"I'd avoid it if I were you," Isabelle said. "I think you're losing your touch, Jace."

He put a hand over his heart in mock horror, "I'm offended, Isabelle. I think -"

"Not to be rude," Michael interuppted. "But are we actually going to discuss our situation or are you two going to have a bit more mindless banter?"

Jace narrowed his eyes, but smiled all the same. "I'm all up for some more 'mindless banter' as you put it, but if you insist. Talk."

"You first," Michael said. "Explain more about Shadowhunters or whatever it is you call yourself."

Jace looked like he was about to hit Michael, but Clary put her hand on the table and rested it on top of Jace's giving him a stern look. His tensed shoulders relaxed a bit at her touch and he said, "Fine. But there's a lot to explain."

Jace explained all the basic stuff about being a Shadowhunter, their weapons, the runes, about how they were created by the angel Raziel and the Mortal Cup. He then talked about Downworlders and the Accords, trying to not make it sound too complicated.

There was silence after Jace had finished explaining, them all taking in what he had said.

Claire broke the silence and said, "But yesterday you said that Clary wasn't a fully trained Shadowhunter. Why is she not a fully-trained one when you guys are? You all look about the same age."

Clary looked uncomfortable, "It's um, extremely complicated."

"Well so was everything else that he just told us," Shane said. "Try us."

"Okay," Clary said and took a deep breath. "My mother -"

"Clary," Jace said softly and she turned her head to look at him. "You don't have to talk about it. I don't know about you, but there's certain parts of this story that I would rather not remember."

"I _know, _but they deserve to know," Clary said and then turned back to the group. She then launched into a very long tale about her mother and father. How Valentine had experimented on her brother, herself and Jace. Clary was talking for an extremely long time - it wasn't exactly a short story - and by the time she had finished, she was sure nearly an hour had passed since Claire and Shane arrived in the room.

There was a stunned silence. Claire noticed that Jace had a tortured look about him throughout Clary's tale and she understood why. He had thought that Clary was his sister and he was madly in love with her. She tried to imagine how she would feel if she could not be with Shane for some forbidden reason, but hastily put that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that.

"So, dude," Shane said, looking at Jace. "You wanted to screw your sister?"

Jace's nostrils flared and Claire swore she saw his hand twitch towards his belt, where he no doubt had weapons. But once again, Clary's touch on his skin calmed him down... not completely though.

"Watch what you say mundie," Jace hissed. "I could kill you so fast that you wouldn't even have time to blink."

"Well that's no fun," Shane said. "I would have thought that you would want my death to be long and painful. Torturous, maybe. Just a suggestion."

"Well if you're offering," Jace said with an evil smile. "I'm happy to fulfill your wishes."

"So that's what -" Shane started to say.

"Oh will you both shut up!" Claire shouted. Shane looked at her stunned, but his posture relaxed. Jace looked at her with a look of loathing, then his eyes seemed to change and he was looking at her with a sign of... respect? "Look, we need to figure out what the hell's going on here. We can see you, which we're obviously not supposed to do and we're not going to find anything out unless you two stop going at each others throats."

"Claire's right," Clary said, then turned to Jace. "Calm down, okay? We need to get along. If you're that desperate to kill something, we can go to Pandemonium later. Just at least try to be nice."

Jace considered Clary for a moment then said, "You're lucky you're cute."

Clary shook her head, laughing. "Okay, now tell us about Morganville."

Michael told them all about Morganville, the history of how it began, Amelie and Oliver and the disease that Bishop had spread. He told them about how Claire arrived in Morganville, all the things they've been through and how Claire managed to find out the cure for the disease.

"You figured out how to cure a disease?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't just me," Claire said. "I worked with Myrnin, my vampire boss. I told you this yesterday. We figured out the cure was in Bishop's blood and used it to cure all the vampires in the town."

"Impressive," Jace said.

"As fun as this has been," Isabelle said. "We still have no idea why the glamour didn't work on them."

"I think Magnus knows but he just won't tell us," Jace said, then looked over at Alec.

Alec sighed, pulled his phone out and said, "I'll call him." He then walked out of the kitchen, dialling a number.

"Excellent," Jace said.

"He might not know anything," Clary said. "He might only know what he told us yesterday."

"Oh, I think he knows more than he's letting on," Jace told her. "Maybe Alec can work his charm and get some answers out of him.

Alec came back in the room and sat down, "Magnus is coming down."

"Do I even want to know how you persuaded him to come?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alec blushed, "That detail doesn't matter. Maybe now though, we can shed some light on everything."

"Yeah," Jace said. "Hopefully.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This chapter is kinda short and a bit of a filler, but the next chapters are going to be more action-y and better all round, promise!**


	7. A Revelation

"You requested my presence?" Magnus said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, we need your help," Alec said as Magnus sat down beside him.

"As usual," Magnus said, with a roll of his eyes. "Why can't you Shadowhunters ever solve your own problems?"

"Look," Jace began. "We think that you know a lot more about this situation than you're letting on. We'd appreciate it if you could tell us the bits you're leaving out."

"So it was obvious that I wasn't entirely truthful then?" Magnus mused. "I'm losing my touch."

"What else do you know?" Clary asked, leaning forward.

"Ah," Magnus said, holding his hand up. "I left bits of information out for a reason. I'm not supposed to tell."

"You're not supposed to tell?" Jace repeated. "Says who? What binds you to this secret?"

"Nothing," Magnus said shrugging. "Nothing but the value I have for this persons trust."

"What person?" Jace asked.

Magnus didn't say anything, just stared at Jace, who sighed. "If you're not going to tell us anything, then go because you're wasting our time. We can figure this out ourselves."

"Amelie," Magnus eventually said.

"Amelie has made you swear not to tell us something?" Claire asked.

"Which ones Amelie?" Isabelle asked. "Is she the Founder?"

Claire nodded, then turned to Magnus again. "Why can't you tell us? She's my patron after all."

"You know as well as I, that patronage means nothing but blood trade," Magnus said. "It does not mean friendship."

Claire groaned, "If it's about me and my friends then I have a right to know!"

"Not your friends," Magnus said slowly. "It's more to do with you."

"What has Claire done?" Shane asked sharply. "Come on, man. Stop it with this cryptic shit. Just spit it out."

"As much as it pains me to say this," Jace said. "Shane's right. Just tell us."

"Woah," Shane said surprised. "You mean somebody other than you in the world has said something smart? I'm shocked, I really am."

"Shut it, asshole," Jace said. "Y'know, my patience with you is really -"

"Oh shut up," Isabelle snapped. "Nobody wants to listen to your petty little arguments. I'm sure we'd all really rather listen to Magnus."

Magnus sighed and looked at Claire. "Your heritage is not what you think it is," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm not entirely comfortable saying this," Magnus admitted.

"I don't care," Claire said. "I want to know."

"Okay," Magnus sighed. "I am not aware of all the details, but I know the jist. Your parents are not your real parents. You are, infact, adopted. Your real parents were Shadowhunters and you as a result have Shadowhunter blood."

"I - what?" Claire breathed. The entire room went silent. Shane's hand which had been rubbing circles into the palm of her own, stopped and his muscles tensed.

Jace was the first one to break the silence. "How is that even possible? Who were her parents?"

"That I do not know," Magnus said. "But as she has Shadowhunter blood, she can see through glamour. Hence, why she can see you."

"But why can we see them as well?" Michael said.

"You live in a Founder's house, correct?"

Michael nodded, and Magnus said, "Founder's houses are very smart. As Claire has been living there, it has absorbed her power as a Shadowhunter and harnessed the abilities that she is not aware she possesses. As as result, the house has passed this onto you."

"We're all Shadowhunters?" Michael asked skeptically.

"No," Magnus said. "Just Claire. But you three have been gifted with the Sight."

Claire stood up abruptly. "I can't stay here," she stuttered. "I have to - I -"

She all but ran from the room, and Shane stood up to try and follow but Clary leaned across and stopped him. "Let me talk to her," she said.

"Why should I?" Shane challenged.

"Because I understand what she's probably feeling right now," Clary said calmly. "Even more than you."

Shane couldn't argue with that, so he slumped back into his seat. Clary hurried from the room and went to go find Claire, while everybody else were left sitting in the kitchen in shock. To think that they had come here simply for Michael to record a CD; they should have known it would never be that simple...

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while, huh? I'm aware that this chapter is a bit meh, but if I'm honest, I'm losing motivation to write this story atm. I thought I should give you guys an update since it's been so long, but I apologize for the crappiness of it. Reviews would be appreciated all the same, and I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	8. An Inner Conflict

Clary hurried out of the door after Claire, and looked up and down the hallway to see if she could spot her. She couldn't have gotten very far, she didn't know her way around the institute. She walked towards the elevator, thinking that maybe she was going to her room, and then she spotted her.

Claire was sitting on the floor near the front door to the institute, knees pulled up to her chest and tears rolling silently down her face. She looked up when she saw Clary approaching, but said nothing.

Clary silently walked towards her and held out her hand, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Claire looked at Clary for a long moment, calculating, then put her hand in hers and allowed herself to be pulled up. Clary then led her silently through the halls of the institute, until she saw what she was heading for; the greenhouse.

"The greenhouse is a great place to come if you want some privacy," Clary said as she opened the door to it. "I figured that might be what you want right now."

"Yeah," Claire said quietly as the door shut behind them. She followed Clary up the stairs and then said, "What am I supposed to do?"

Clary looked at her sympathetically, "I don't know. It's up to you what you do. But I understand what you're probably feeling right now."

"Well how did you handle it?"

"I came to terms with it rather quickly, actually. My mom had been kidnapped - I needed to get her back. I didn't really start training to be a Shadowhunter until after Valentine was killed. I just kind of went with the flow."

"I can't be a Shadowhunter, though!" Claire said exasperated. "I just can't be! It doesn't make any sense! I - did my parents know? And why did my 'real' parents get rid of me?"

"I don't know," Clary said quietly. "You'll have to speak to them, Claire. But we can help you find your real parents if you want. I'm sure Magnus will help and -"

"I don't know if I want to know," Claire admitted. "Is uh - is adoption common among Shadowhunters?"

"About as common as it is with mundanes," Clary said. "Jace was kind of adopted twice. If you count Valentine that is, but the Lightwoods adopted him."

"But he's always known what he was," Claire said. "What am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to stay here and train to be a Shadowhunter? Can I even do that? Or is it best that I go back to Morganville and pretend this never happened?"

"It's your choice, Claire. It's your life after all," Clary said kindly. "You're being quite calm about this though. Calmer than I would've expected."

"I don't think it's sunk in yet," Claire said. "I just - I feel like my whole life has been a lie. This huge part of my identity has been hidden from me and I don't really know what to do or how to react."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk," Clary said with a smile. "I understand how it must feel."

"Thank you," Claire said quietly, looking like she was about to start crying. Clary pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Are you happy being a Shadowhunter?" Claire asked after they finished hugging.

Clary looked around the greenhouse and smiled, "Yeah I am. I mean, I'm not fully trained or anything yet, but this world is the world I belong in."

"I thought science was the world I belonged in," Claire said. "I thought, in a weird way, that Morganville was where I belonged. But what if that's wrong? What if I belong, well, here?"

"Maybe you do," Clary said. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want if you're wanting to figure this out. I'll help you as much as I can, Jace too. I'm sure he'd train you if you wanted."

Claire looked unsure, "I don't want to impose. But I - I think I need a few days at least to figure out what I'm going to do. And I need to call my parents - and Amelie - and I'm going to need to talk to Shane too."

"You and Shane seem like a really good couple," Clary said with a smile.

Claire blushed slightly, "He's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's funny, he's always trying to convince me to get out of Morganville with him. For us to live a normal life somewhere, away from vampires. I guess that's not going to happen, is it?"

"But a normal life is so boring," Clary said with a grin. "Everybody needs a little adventure and excitement. Even danger."

Claire laughed then studied Clary for a moment. "What about you and Jace?"

"What about me and Jace?"

"Well - I don't know - but I've seen the way he looks at you," Claire said and saw Clary blush. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for the both of you - thinking you were brother and sister - I - I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"We both try not to think about it too much," Clary said, then looked around the greenhouse with a small smile on her face. "I had my first kiss with Jace in this greenhouse."

"Really?" Claire said smiling. "What was it like?"

"Unexpected," Clary said with a chuckle. "But he brought me up here around midnight to show me this flower - it blooms at midnight every night. He brought food and we had a little picnic - he wanted to wish me a happy birthday. Then when we were leaving, he just kissed me."

"That's so sweet," Claire said and found herself liking Jace a bit more. She wasn't sure if she liked him at first - the words arrogant and asshole sprung to mind - but seeing the way he was around Clary, made Claire warm to him that much more.

Clary smiled and was about to say something else, when the door to the greenhouse opened downstairs and Jace came in. "Clary? You in here?"

"Yeah," Clary called back, then turned to Claire. "I've got training to do - do you wanna come?"

Claire hesitated then nodded, "Yeah okay."

* * *

Claire sat nervously on a chair in the training room, watching as Jace managed to pin Clary to the mat for the fifth time. Shadowhunter training definately did not look easy and Claire just felt more and more out of her depth every second.

"C'mon Clary," Jace said, reaching a hand to help her back on her feet. "It's like you're not even trying."

"I'm doing the best I can," Clary huffed in annoyance.

"Doesn't seem like it," Jace said skeptically. "You barely even put up a defence just now. I know I sound like an asshole, but if you really were in this situation, you need to be able to -"

"Have I not proved myself pretty capable in the past?" Clary asked, folding her arms.

"Well yes," Jace admitted. "But you need to be trained properly, Clary. I know it kinda sucks now, but you need to be able to defend yourself. I might not always be there to protect you."

"Jace," Clary said. "I -"

Clary stopped talking as Isabelle walked into the room. She looked directly at Claire and said, "Your boyfriend Shane's looking for you."

Claire let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and got up, heading for the door. Jace got hold of her arm before she could leave though.

"D'ya want me to give you a bit of training?" he asked. She didn't respond, so he pressed on. "I know things are a bit complicated for you right now, but I can teach you some of the basics if you want. It might help you decide what you want to do."

"I - I'm not sure," Claire said. "Seeing you train with Clary - I don't know if I could handle that, really."

"Well you don't look or sound like the kind of girl that just sits on the sidelines and lets everyone else fight her battles," Jace said. "Especially living in a town full of vampires. You must have some kind of training?"

"Not really," Claire admitted. "I'm the brains, Shane's the muscle." Then Claire contemplated something for a second. "Well I did stake a vampire once."

Jace's eyes widened and then he grinned, Clary beside him smiled too. "Jace is the best Shadowhunter of our age," Clary said fondly. "He's the best trainer you can get."

Claire smiled, "I'll think about it."

Jace nodded and lead Clary back to the centre of the mat and Claire silently left the training room, wishing that Isabelle had actually waited and told her where Shane was. But she wasn't walking long, as she found him by the entrance.

"Claire!" Shane said, when he saw her. He rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I guess," Claire said weakly. "The reality of this whole thing is starting to sink in."

"D'ya wanna be alone?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest, seeking comfort. "I thought I'd finally found my place in the world, y'know? With you, Eve and Michael in Morganville. I thought that was where I belonged but now I'm not so sure."

"Just because you've got this uh - Shadowhunter blood doesn't mean you have to be one of them," Shane said.

"I owe it to myself to at least try," Claire said. "Jace offered to give me some basic training."

"Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know," Claire said with a sigh. "But I'm not going to figure out what I want by sitting around and doing nothing, am I?"

"That's my girl," Shane said fondly and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

***GASP* I actually updated, it's a miracle.**

**Yeah I don't even know if I'm happy with this chapter or not, but I just wrote whatever came to me, and here ya go!  
**

**No idea when the next chapter will be, but I promise this story has not been forgotten!  
**


End file.
